


Limits

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry TARDIS, F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Kissing, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Snogging, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The TARDIS’ patience has its limits. But so does the Doctor’s.Based on theYes, I’m aware. Your point?prompt.





	Limits

_Day 6_

**Limits **

_ Yes, I’m aware. Your point? _

The TARDIS was furious. An innocent kiss the Doctor and Rose shared has very soon become something… else. Snogging was not a problem. The old girl loved seeing her two favourite time and space travellers finally admitting to themselves their travelling together has long become something so much more.

But now, now their snogging has been reaching the point of indecency and the old girl wasn’t going to take this lightly.

The old girl has begun blinking the lights aboard, her annoyance about their actions both seen and heard, the sudden noise and blinking aboard aggravating their ability to concentrate on each other fully.

The Londoner clung to him, much against the TARDIS’ expectations. “What are we doing wrong? The old girl has always been eager to push us together!

“All this attempt of hers to dissuade us from doing what we like has done is a splitting headache I now sense is approaching,” Rose said sadly.

_ Don’t you worry, love. The TARDIS can get rather intolerable at times. _

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

Rose exhaled, barely managing to contain her frustration. “I have been waiting for this special moment for so long and you have the audacity to ask me what my point is? Better ask the old girl what _ hers _is. The point is, Time Lord, that I refuse to go any further, if we’re forced to live in this from now on. Because I want to be shown what making love to you is like. Not-”

The Doctor smiled smugly at her. “I’m sure you won’t be disappointed.”

Rose bit her lip, feeling she was clearly getting enough of this mess around them... 

“Not here. Somewhere safe.”

“You’re right. The TARDIS falls out, then.”

“Why?”

“She insists we must be married to be allowed to, well.”

“Bonded, you mean?” Rose exhaled. 

“Well. Yes.”

“Is this the reason of her hysteria?”

“Mm. I’m so sorry you needed to experience this,” the Doctor breathed. “There are other places. Other times, even, where we could-”

_ I don’t think the old girl would want to help us. _

The Doctor chuckled. “Oh, she would be eager to get us out of her sight with our rules-breaking behaviour.”

Rose blinked at him. “And keep hating herself for not having been the one witnessing our first time of making love?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “I can see your point, Rose.”

She sighed. “But there’s no way I am returning aboard, with the fury of the TARDIS ruining whatever pleasant things we may experience-”

“I am going to have words with her,” he said, the very tone of the Doctor’s voice making her shudder. “As much as she likes to think she’s powerful, it is I who has the ability of turning her off.”

“Don’t be very harsh with her, yeah?”

“I can’t guarantee anything,” the Doctor said darkly and entered the ship, with Rose in tow.

It seemed the TARDIS was about to begin her show all over again, but everything has been quieted with a single sentence.

“Know your limits, TARDIS.”

Rose found herself in the Doctor’s embrace at once. _ What is it we were doing, again, Miss Tyler? _

The Time Lady giggled. “Something which absolutely didn’t include maddening the TARDIS further? Or?”

The Doctor smirked at her.


End file.
